


Folie à quatre

by fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, TheGreen



Series: 4 левел, мини [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, M/M, World War II, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016/pseuds/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreen/pseuds/TheGreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Американцы повсюду. Громкие, шумные, пьяные, излишне тактильные. Вот эти парни Грантеру по вкусу. Он никогда не чувствовал себя более легко. На прошлой неделе были бельгийцы, так они даже спиртным не делились. Нечего и пытаться пить с бельгийцами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Folie à quatre

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Folie à quatre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369150) by [Ark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ark/pseuds/Ark). 



Американцы повсюду. Громкие, шумные, пьяные, излишне тактильные. Вот эти парни Грантеру по вкусу. Он никогда не чувствовал себя более легко. На прошлой неделе были бельгийцы, так они даже спиртным не делились. Нечего и пытаться пить с бельгийцами.

Американцы просто чудесные. Грантер мигом поладил с одной компанией — и с их бочонком виски. Скоро они стали лучшими друзьями. Перед ним несгибаемые бойцы с передовой и специальных операций. Их навыки смертоносны, а истории — потрясающи. Они называют себя Воющими Коммандос, и Грантер находит это очаровательным.

В конце концов он выставляет собственный бочонок, пусть даже Анжольрас одним гневным взглядом читает ему целую лекцию о трезвости.

Полностью проигнорировав Анжольраса, Грантер развлекает собутыльников байками о Французском Сопротивлении. Он не затрагивает реальную деятельность «Друзей», а привирает с три короба. Затем — вываливает свой огромный запас непристойных сплетен, пока его новые приятели не начинают падать со стульев от смеха. Приятно заставить этих неистовых людей смеяться. Спустя какое-то время даже Анжольрас перестает хмуриться на него из угла.

Один за другим Коммандос, пошатываясь, уходят спать крепким хмельным сном и оставляют Грантера наедине с сержантом. Весь вечер они поглядывали друг на друга с пониманием разумных людей, которые приглядывают за своими командирами.

Американский капитан разговаривает с Анжольрасом уже вечность. Ясно, что сержант не может уйти раньше капитана. Грантер это понимает: он находится в том же положении. Так что они пьют в компании друг друга.

Сержант красивый парень, и был бы вполне во вкусе Грантера — правда, вкусы Грантера начинаются и заканчиваются Анжольрасом. В кои-то веки ему жаль: сержант хорошо сложен, с небрежно взъерошенными темными волосами и манящими голубыми глазами. Его чувственные губы часто улыбаются. Американская военная форма красит мужчин. В другой жизни, месяцев шесть тому назад, Грантер уже увел бы сержанта Баки Барнса наверх и расстегнул бы оливковый ремень, стягивающий его тонкую талию.

Увы, любовь и страна требуют жертв.

— Ваш командир явно, гм, разговорчив, — произносит Баки, наполняя стаканы до краев. Грантер обожает американцев, особенно этого. Он чувствует необычайное родство с ним.

В углу Анжольрас, оживленно жестикулируя, беседует с золотоволосым Адонисом, возглавляющим американцев. Что касается золотоволосых Адонисов, то Грантер вынужден с сожалением признать, что его любимого наконец кто-то превзошел. Анжольрас прекрасен, как цветок, и пылок, как горящий дом, но у этих американцев все всегда получается большим и производящим потрясающий эффект. Стив Роджерс — великолепное произведение искусства. Грантер многое бы отдал, чтобы нарисовать его, и в другой жизни…

Ему весело: Баки оседлал его любимого конька.

— Анжольрас, если ему позволить, запросто проговорит до утра, — предупреждает он. — Он на самом деле это обожает.

— А Стив ему позволит, — стонет Баки, осознав, что они застряли тут на всю ночь. — Его просто зачаровывают люди с убеждениями.

— Значит, все еще хуже, чем я думал, — отвечает Грантер. — Он салютует Баки стаканом и делает глоток, чувствуя после этого себя подкрепившимся и вполне дружелюбным. Нечасто доводится встречать кого-то, кто в том же положении, что и ты сам. Он украдкой бросает взгляд на Анжольраса и видит, что тот тоже на него смотрит, слегка улыбаясь. Грантер улыбается в ответ. Затем он спрашивает Баки: — Вы с ним трахаетесь?

Баки давится виски:

— Что?

— Прошу прощения за мой английский, друг, — говорит Грантер, хотя на самом деле ему ничуть не жаль, — по-испански я выражаюсь куда поэтичнее, а по-итальянски — гораздо дипломатичнее. Я спрашиваю потому, что ты смотришь на своего капитана так, будто хочешь его трахнуть, а он на тебя — словно ты этого так и не сделал.

Баки заливается очаровательным румянцем и приходит в себя, только осушив свой стакан и со стуком поставив его на стол.

— Я не хотел тебя обидеть, — заявляет Грантер и берет стакан, чтобы наполнить его. — Всего лишь несколько месяцев назад я был в такой же ситуации. Друзья помогли мне осознать, что мои чувства взаимны, и теперь я самый счастливый человек на Земле. — Он простирает руки. — Я чувствую, что мой долг — помогать другим достигать этого состояния. Так что спрошу еще раз: вы…

— Слушай, приятель, — поспешно перебивает его Баки и оглядывается, не подслушивает ли их кто. — Не знаю, как на такое смотрят во Франции или в этом вашем Сопротивлении — и я не осуждаю. Но за то, о чем ты говоришь, я могу угодить под трибунал.

— Ты сейчас далеко от дома, сержант Барнс, — перестает улыбаться Грантер. Дело серьезное. В Баки он видит зеркальное отражение самого себя — до того, как убедился в чувствах Анжольраса. Отчаяние, разбитое сердце, невидимые жертвы… Грантер уверенно узнает панику в глазах Баки Барнса. — Ладно, выразимся по-другому. Ты любишь его?

— Больше жизни. — Это сказано автоматически, не задумываясь. Губы Баки сжимаются в ниточку.

Да, Грантер его понимает.

— Ты должен сказать ему.

— Да черта с два, — отвечает Баки. Именно это Грантер кричал Комбеферру, только по-французски. Ему никогда не загладить вину за ту сцену.

— Мы на войне, — произносит Грантер и пьет за павших товарищей. Он не сразу снова обретает голос. — Возможно, завтра настанет твой или его последний день. А, может, сегодня ночью. Ты не можешь этого знать, так что должен быть эгоистом.

Баки украдкой бросает взгляд через плечо.

— Ты не понимаешь. Мы никогда этим не занимались. Стив не такой…

— Вы всегда вместе, — перебивает его Грантер, — разве нет? Вы дополняете друг друга и вместе делите любые испытания. Когда говорят об одном, тут же вспоминают и о другом. Вы неразлучны и накрепко связаны друг с другом. Кажется, это повелось с самого рождения: что один из вас в тени, а другой — на свету. Ну скажи, что я неправ, сержант Барнс.

Баки молчит.

— Мы одинаковы, ты и я, — Грантер мелодраматично понижает голос. — Мы — их темные половины. Они нуждаются в нас, чтобы ярче гореть. Такова наша судьба, и мы можем только надеяться умереть рядом с ними. — Он откашливается, делает глоток и ухмыляется. — С другой стороны, занятия любовью никогда еще не были настолько великолепны, так что от души рекомендую.

Баки все еще насторожен, но уже начинает расслабляться.

— Ты — и…? — Теперь он прилагает огромное усилие, чтобы не оглядываться в угол. А вот произнести имя Анжольраса даже не пытается.

Грантер кивает, гордо, не стесняясь. Он бы пел о любви Анжольраса с крыш, если бы тот ему разрешил. Пока что оставляет это для приватных концертов.

— Мы оба боялись, — рассказывает он. — Но было хуже, когда мы обманывали сами себя, а не кого-то другого. Теперь, когда мы вместе, мы сильнее, и с друзьями меньше разногласий.

Баки вздрагивает, и Грантер думает, что Воющие Коммандос могли бы кое-что поведать о сексуальном напряжении.

— Я… я это запомню, — произносит Баки. Его лицо выдает внутреннюю борьбу, и он не знает, куда смотреть. Наконец, поднимает глаза на Грантера. — Мерси.

— Только никому обо мне не говори, — Грантер приходит в восторг. — Правда, не надо. Анжольрас терпеть не может, когда я лезу не в свое дело.

— Что я терпеть не могу?

На периферии зрения Грантера появляется Анжольрас — словно из-за темной тучи вышло солнце. Рядом с ним — внимательно прислушивающийся Стив.

— Малиновое варенье, — Грантер с обожанием улыбается Анжольрасу. — Изваяние нарушило свой покой! Аполлон сходит со стен Трои! Я уж подумал, что ты обратился в камень. Тут есть стулья, ну знаешь — на них сидят.

— Стоять полезнее для здоровья. — Анжольрас вежливо кивает Баки и говорит: — Грантер, ты здесь закончил?

— Полагаю, да, — великодушно отвечает Грантер. Он подмигивает Баки и встает пожать руку Стиву Роджерсу — интересный опыт. У Стива железная хватка, ослепительная улыбка и бесконечно голубые глаза, говорящие: «Доверьтесь мне: я здесь, чтобы спасти вам жизнь».

В этих бездонных очах трудно не утонуть. Грантер испытывает огромное сочувствие к Баки Барнсу. Ему-то самому приходится иметь дело всего лишь с Анжольрасом, во взгляде которого читается: «Доверьтесь мне: я здесь, чтобы все разрушить до основания».

Грантер и Баки пожимают руки на прощание. Затем Стив и Баки идут в свой лагерь, изо всех сил стараясь не смотреть друг другу в лицо.

Поскольку Грантер ужасный счастливчик и, наверное, заслужил такую жизнь каким-то великим кармическим подвигом в предыдущей, Анжольрас хватает его за локоть, и они поднимаются наверх. Они предпочли занять небольшую комнату над таверной, а не возвращаться на базу «Друзей».

Они немедленно обмениваются собранными сведениями. Делятся всем, что узнали за день и вечер, проведенные с американцами. Курфейрак был прав: оказалось лучше встретиться с ними в таверне, в дружеской атмосфере, а не в лесу. Начало было положено хорошее, а это предвещает успех совместных операций в будущем.

Анжольрас доволен. Он, кажется, доверяет американскому капитану — а такой похвалы редко кто удостаивается — и внимательно слушает доклад Грантера. В то же время он раздевает их обоих — это любимый способ Грантера вести беседу.

— Так что я посоветовал сержанту Барнсу поговорить со своим другом, — заканчивает рассказ Грантер. — Стыд и позор, честное слово.

Анжольрас кивает, расстегивая пуговицы на рубашке Грантера:

— Разделяю твое мнение. — Он смотрит на Грантера, и на его губах появляется озорная усмешка. — Я посоветовал капитану Роджерсу признаться сержанту в своих чувствах.

Грантер покатывается со смеху:

— Неужели? Купидон, переодетый повстанцем. Нет! Спартак снимает одежды, и под ними обнаруживается Эрот. А я-то думал, что ты говоришь только о планах сражений и списках поставок, а еще цитируешь Мулена. — Оставшись без рубашки, он обнимает Анжольраса, который тоже голый по пояс. Тот берется за их ремни. — Капитан тебе сознался?

— Ему это и не потребовалось. Он весь вечер отвлекался на вас, а потом начал задавать о тебе вопросы. Очевидно, встревожился за добродетель сержанта.

— В другой жизни…

— Да-да, — Анжольрас закатывает глаза, но его лицо выражает невозможную нежность. Он вытягивает ремень Грантера из брюк. — Когда я заверил его, что ты не представляешь угрозы, он почувствовал себя свободнее и, кажется, был благодарен, что может кому-то довериться. Не думаю, что раньше он с кем-либо об этом говорил.

— Американцы… — задумчиво произносит Грантер. — Их нация еще такая молодая, поэтому больше ценит грубое варварство, чем античные, испытанные веками любовные отношения.

— Нам нужны эти варвары, — Анжольрас хмурит светлые брови, — и чем больше, тем лучше, если мы хотим получить хоть какой-то шанс освободить…

— Ш-ш-ш… — Грантер берет руки Анжольраса в свои: тот явно напряжен и как раз очень нуждается в его помощи. Он подводит Анжольраса к кровати и заставляет его сесть: тот на ногах уже многие часы, возможно, с рассвета.

Грантер берет на себя задачу избавить их от одежды. Он опускается на колени у ног любовника, чтобы развязать шнурки на его черных ботинках. Он уводит разговор в сторону от его обязанностей. Он убедителен: знает, что, стоит ему встать на колени, и Анжольрас не в силах устоять.

— Думаешь, капитан последует твоему совету?

Анжольрас рад какое-то время говорить не о стратегии Сопротивления. Им нечасто доводится созерцать забавные уловки другой пары с высоты собственных мудрости и опыта.

Анжольрас закрывает глаза, когда Грантер стаскивает с него ботинок и настаивает на том, чтобы помассировать ногу.

— Ему этого очень хочется, хотя и страшно. Они давно уже знакомы, и он не уверен, как примут его признание. Ты прав насчет американского подавления своих желаний. Ах, Грантер, у тебя умелые руки… — Анжольрас открывает глаза и подбирается, словно готовый противостоять несправедливости. — Да, подавление… Бедняга едва мог говорить о том, как уложить кого-то в постель.

Грантер переключается на вторую ногу.

— Я могу припомнить другого капитана, который боролся с тем же самым, — тихо произносит он. Ботинки сняты, ноги размяты, остались только брюки. Анжольрас приподнимает бедра, и Грантер стаскивает их с него, а затем раздевается сам. Он забирается в кровать и принимается массировать шею Анжольраса.

Тот стонет и опускает голову. Его длинные светлые волосы — флаг, знамя, в верности которому клянутся и мужчины, и женщины. У него широкая спина, загорелая от долгих дней под солнцем кожа, худощавое тело стало мускулистым от переходов — и переползаний по-пластунски по разбомбленным виноградникам. У него зовущие к поцелуям губы, красные, краснее, чем куртка, которую он носит в знак пренебрежения к снайперам.

Грантер никогда не перестает относиться к нему, как к святыне, и прикасается к нему с благоговением. Его своевольные речи поддразнивают Анжольраса и помогают тому обрести равновесие.

Анжольрас издает самоуничижительный смешок — он на них сейчас очень даже способен.

— Мне действительно было чем поделиться, — отвечает он. — Я рассказал капитану Роджерсу мою историю — вернее, нашу. О том, как мы вначале не ладили. О том, как я держал тебя на расстоянии, плохо с тобой обращался и винил тебя, что ты ведешь себя соответствующе. Как я все делал, лишь бы показать, что ты мне безразличен, и в то же время сам обращал на тебя внимание. Как я после вмешательства друзей понял, что люблю тебя, и пытался заставить тебя уйти.

— Это была очень пылкая речь, — Грантер поглаживает лопатку любовника. Он не особо хочет воскрешать в памяти худшее время своей жизни, за которым последовало лучшее.

Анжольрас слегка фыркает — он не закончил. Сейчас его голос звучит совершенно серьезно.

— И я сказал капитану, что именно я осознал. Что я люблю тебя, и на войне это единственное, сохраняющее во мне человека. Люди не пойдут за мифом. Без тебя я бы принимал решения, ставящие «Друзей» под удар, и планировал операции не с точки зрения стратегии, а ради того, чтобы войти в историю. Ты напоминаешь мне, почему я хочу жить, Грантер, и сражение обретает совсем иной смысл.

Это самые эмоциональные слова, которые Анжольрас говорил о них двоих, и Грантер следит за тем, чтобы не прекращать успокаивающий массаж. Ведь даже мрамор устает и нуждается в уходе. Он прижимается губами к макушке Анжольраса и ничего не говорит: ни за что на свете бы не прервал этот поток слов.

— Капитан рассказал о своих чувствах к сержанту — они неистовы. Он рискнул своими жизнью и карьерой, предприняв самовольную вылазку, чтобы спасти его. Я указал ему, что он уже ставил под угрозу столь многое, и признание — совсем небольшой вызов по сравнению с наградой… — Анжольрас откидывает назад волосы, чтобы видеть Грантера, и выглядит нетерпеливым — не привык к его молчанию. — Ну, что ты думаешь?

— Я никогда так тобой не гордился, — заявляет Грантер, разглаживая мышцы на спине любовника. — Никогда и вполовину так сильно тебя не любил.

Губы Анжольраса тут же дергаются в улыбке:

— Вполовину? Я заслужил лишь половину?

— Ты должен чаще сводить влюбленных: тебе это очень идет. — Грантер склоняется, не устояв перед искушением поцеловать бронзовые плечи Анжольраса. Он впивается в них пальцами, разгоняя напряжение. — Мы все сделали правильно. Если сержант последует моим советам, а капитан — твоим, он встретятся где-то посередине.

— Завидую им: сегодня у них будет первая ночь вместе.

— Как, ты уже позабыл нашу? Что за черствая память! А клялся, что никогда не забудешь.

— И все же, боюсь, это случилось, — со скорбной насмешкой качает головой Анжольрас. Он ложится навзничь и одним решительным движением затаскивает Грантера на себя. — Ты должен мне напомнить, как все было.

— Ужасное создание, — произносит Грантер в промежутках между жадными поцелуями. — Жестокий мучитель. Да эту ночь стоило бы увековечить для потомков. Я собирался заказать гобелен.

— Ты уже отказался от мысли сам нарисовать ее?

Притворяясь, что возмущен, Грантер ничего не говорит, пока, подготовив любовника, не входит в него. Затем он сильно толкается и спрашивает:

— Ничего не напоминает?

Анжольрас приникает к Грантеру, обняв за шею, обхватив коленями, выгибается, чтобы он проник глубже, касается губами его уха:

— Какие-то воспоминания возвращаются…

Анжольрас целует Грантера, путаясь пальцами в его волосах, и все тонет в движениях их тел. Снаружи идет война, но сейчас она кажется совсем далекой.

Сначала Грантер движется быстро и резко — они давно уже не оказывались в постели по-настоящему. Затем переходит на равномерный, сильный темп — его любовнику больше всего нравится именно так из-за ноющего, нарастающего чувства удовольствия. Он обхватывает рукой прекрасный член Анжольраса, и глаза того распахиваются почти так же широко, как в их первый раз.

— Да, — прерывисто шепчет Анжольрас, — о да, кажется, я вспоминаю…

Они кончают вместе, задыхаясь, шепча о любви распухшими от поцелуев губами. Грантер смотрит, как под ним полностью отпускает себя самый красивый и справедливый мужчина из всех знакомых ему, как он отдается удовольствию — такая капитуляция необходима тому, кто в остальных случаях всегда собран. Перед ним сейчас просто человек, который на секунду сбросил с плеч груз забот о стране.

Грантер целует идеальный нос Анжольраса. Он не знает, что сделал в прошлой жизни, чтобы заслужить это. Должно быть, спас целый горящий приют с детьми или был львом, распространившим идеи вегетарианства.

Они вытягиваются в постели лицом друг к другу. Анжольрас проводит пальцем по щеке Грантера:

— Как думаешь, что сейчас делают наши американские друзья?

— Я бы поставил кучу денег, что они проводят вечер так же, просто со значительно меньшим изяществом.

Анжольрас улыбается, но приподнимает бровь:

— Я запомнил, что с тобой никогда нельзя биться об заклад. Если хочешь, чтобы я польстил тебе, Грантер…

— Лесть — это ничто. Я хвастаюсь. И говорю правду.

— Ты невыносим.

— И ты живешь ради этого, — вздрагивает Грантер, осознав, что получил бесценное оружие в спорах. — Ты сказал Капитану Америке, что живешь ради меня…

— Беру назад все сказанное…

Окно маленькой мансарды открыто, и звук их хохота разносится вниз по холмам и между деревьев, долетая до лагеря американцев. В палатке, которую они занимают уже год, Стив и Баки ведут совсем непривычную для них беседу.

Баки, близко к сердцу приняв совет Грантера, начинает говорить о серьезности своих намерений, давно мучающих его мыслях и терзающих чувствах.

Стив следует стратегии Анжольраса и на середине этой речи от души целует Баки, чтобы не было никакого недопонимания.

Когда восходит солнце, Грантер смотрит на спящего Анжольраса, не желая пока что его будить. Им скоро снова идти в бой.

Через поле от них Баки проводит рукой по волосам Стива — пусть отдохнет еще пять минут.

На утреннюю встречу опаздывают все. Даже война должна сдаться любви — ведь от нее нет защиты.


End file.
